Fate Be Changed
by Arveldis14
Summary: "But why me Gandalf!" exclaimed Elizabeth Collins becoming hysterical, "Why could the Valar not have chosen someone else?" Gandalf looked thoughtful for a moment as he watched his rings of smoke float away. "It appears, Miss Collins, that the Valar believed that it was not just the Durins' fate that could be changed." Eventual Thorin/OC
1. Movie Watching

**Chapter 1:**

 **Welcome to my first fanfic! I've wanted to do a 'Girl-falls-into-Middle Earth' fanfic for a while. I hope that you all will enjoy my story, and please let me know what you guys think.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything from Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien. I only own Elizabeth, Leia, and Lexi.**

 _Thorin stared into the eyes of Azog as he tried with all his strength to use his sword to push his enemies' sword away from his chest. He was exhausted, his foot was throbbing painfully where Azog had pierced it, and his nephews could be dead. The pointed tip of the sword pushed it's way dangerously close to his heart, until Thorin's tired arms gave way, and the sharp tip plunged into his flesh._

"No Thorin! You can't die!" shouted a blonde woman from the couch. Her blue eyes widening in horror as she watched Thorin get stabbed.

"Shut up Leia, I can't hear the TV," said Leia's friend, Lexi from beside her. The auburn haired girl had her blue eyes glued to the television watching the movie intently. The last girl that sat on the couch was Elizabeth Collins. Eliza wasn't as interested in the movie as her two friends were but she watched it only because they wanted her to. As she tucked a strand of her golden-brown hair behind her ear, her green eyes watched Thorin stab Azog in the chest.

"Yeah, go Thorin," whooped Leia. Eliza rolled her eyes, for being twenty-three Leia still acted like an eight year old, but then again anyone could. The three of them had been friends since high school. Leia had always been the joker of the group, while Lexi was the smart and sensible one.

Eliza was the unofficial leader of their little group, Eliza assumed it was because her two friends looked up to her. Lexi had been bullied at the start of high school because she had been she and preferred the comfort of books, but that soon stopped when Eliza had punched one of the boy's face. She had been suspended from school and her Foster parents hadn't been very pleased. Though the boys had stopped their bullying in fear of receiving a broken nose, and she gained Lexi as a genuine friend. Lexi had never been like the stuck-up girls who would act like they were Eliza's friend then spread rumors about her behind her back. Even though they were all different they all got along really well.

When the credits rolled in at the end of the movie, Lexi stood up and stretched. "That was good," she said,"Though I still don't like the fact that the Durin's died," she added thoughtfully.

"Totally agreed. Dain didn't even want to help, but then he was the one who got to be king anyway." Leia replied while she grabbed three cans of Coke from the kitchen. Eliza and Lexi both made their way to the kitchen and accepted a can each from Leia. "Though I kinda wish we could go there," Leia added dreamily, "That would be amazing, saving the Durins and seeing Erebor."

Both of Leia's friends knew that Leia was a total Middle Earth fan; she probably would do anything to go there. "Yeah, so that you could fall in love with Thorin all over again." pointed out Eliza. Thorin was like Leia's favourite character, though Eliza couldn't understand why. Thorin was way too grumpy for her liking.

"Whatever Eliza," Leia replied rolling her eyes at the statement.

The rest of the conversation turned to upcoming exams. Both Lexi and Leia had University exams next week. Lexi was studying to be a paramedic like Eliza while Leia was hoping to be a Veterinarian. Eliza had successfully graduated the year before, while Lexi had six months to go. Leia had another two years to go as her course was longer. "I can't believe I only have six months left!" Squealed Lexi. Her hair had begun to fall out of her French braid, though she looked nicer with it like that.

"Lucky you Lex," Sighed Leia.

" _Fate needs to be changed. The Valar needs you"_ Whispered a female voice in Eliza's ear.

"Wha..." she started though the next second there was a flash of bright white light and everything became black.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's Chapter 2! I wasn't planning on updating so soon but I really wanted to edit my first chapter so I thought I'll just add chapter 2 while I'm at it. Thank you so much for the reviews, I've edited my first chapter and all the other chapters will have paragraphs.**

 **Disclaimer: Anything that is from Middle Earth is J.R.R Tolkien's. I only own Eliza, Leia, and Lexi.**

Eliza had no idea where she was. After she found out that the darkness was because her eyes were closed, she realised she was no longer in Leia's apartment but someplace outdoors.

To her right was what seemed to be the start of a forest, while to her left were little rolling hills with perfectly round doors attached. At the front of each door were beautiful gardens with blooming flowers. Some little people were seen working in them. All of this appeared strangely familiar to Eliza. Though she couldn't recall where.

Thinking that she better find out where she was. She started to walk towards an old man wearing long grey robes. She noticed that her once tight fitting green singlet top and dark-wash shorts were now to long for her. With her shorts stopping before her knees. _That's Weird._

The man looked up at her as she approached. "And what can I do for a Lady Dwarf such as yourself?" He asked.

Startled because he called her a dwarf she halted mid step before continuing on. "I was just wondering if you could tell me where I was," replied Eliza stopping before the man. She ignored the fact that he called her a dwarf since the man was quite tall. She only came up to eyelevel with him, and he was sitting on a rock. He probably called everyone a dwarf.

"Your in The Shire, my dear, but surely you already know that?" he asked.

Obviously if she knew then she wouldn't have asked. "No I didn't" Eliza said, "I'm lost. Do you happen to know the way to Robina?" Eliza had never heard of The Shire before. She was pretty sure it wasn't in Queensland.

The man just looked at her confused. "In all my years I've never heard of a place called Robina before," he said, "How did you come to be here?"

"Well, I was at my friend's apartment for the night, watching a new movie that had just been released. Then as we were chatting, there was like this voice, and then all of a sudden there was this flash of light. And well, that's how I came to be here." She said knowing how silly all of it sounded. Eliza was not one to simply believe a light could bring her to a place she had never been before.

The man was looking at her curiously. "And what did that voice say?" he asked.

"Um," She said trying her best to remember, "Something about a Valar and help."

Something seemed to have clicked in the old man's mind, for he looked at Eliza shocked. "I believe that the Valar has sent you here from the other world." Then noticing Eliza's confused face he continued, "It's happened before, but not since the First Age."

Eliza didn't know what to say. She just stared at the man; she didn't even know what to think. "And what is this world called?" she asked slowly.

"Middle Earth" He answered.

"And who are you?" Eliza asked not able to get her head around the fact that she was in Middle Earth.

"Why how rude of me," Exclaimed the man, "I'm Gandalf the Grey."

"Gandalf," she murmured, trying to think of someone from 'The Hobbit' called Gandalf. "Oh! Gandalf! The wizard! I'm Elizabeth Collins by the way " She said.

"You know of me? Asked Gandalf.

Eliza mentally smacked herself for getting carried away. "Yeah, you see, they're these movies back from where I come from. That tells of a wizard, thirteen dwarves, and a hobbit that go on a quest to slay a dragon." She said wondering if Gandalf would understand.

"I see," Said Gandalf, "I think the Valar has sent you here for you to be part of the quest."

"What! No, I can't go Gandalf! I barely even know what's going to happen," Said Eliza.

"Tell me, if you could change anything about the story, what would it be?" Gandalf asked.

Eliza tried to think of something Leia or Lexi didn't like. _I don't think the Durins should have died though._ "The three Durins die, Gandalf, I think Azog kills them," Said Eliza.

Gandalf looked shocked for a moment before pulling out his smoking pipe and started to blow impressive smoke rings. After a few moments he said, "Well that's settled then; you will accompany us on this quest. It appears that the Valar wants you to save Durin's line."

Eliza on the other hand was starting to panic. She didn't want to be in this world, and she definitely didn't want to go on a quest to a mountain where a dragon was. "But why me, Gandalf!" Eliza said becoming hysterical, "Why could the Valar not have chosen someone else?"

Gandalf looked thoughtful for a moment as he watched his rings of smoke float away. "I believe, Miss Collins, that the Valar believed that it was not just the Durins' fate that could be changed," he said.

"And what do you mean by that?" She asked folding her arms over her chest, while trying to control her temper.

Glancing away from his smoke rings to look at her. Gandalf replied vaguely, "When the time is right, my dear, you will understand."

 **I've decided to end the chapter here, I felt that Eliza's and Gandalf's conversation needed a chapter of it's own. I'm thinking of making this an eventual Thorin/OC story. Though eventual, because realistically it wouldn't happen straight away anyway. Please review!**


	3. The Unexpected Party

**Chapter 3! From now on updates will be twice a week. I'm working on a cover pic so will hopefully be up by next chapter. Thank you to all the people who have followed, faved, and reviewed. It is very much appreciated!**

Eliza wasn't happy, she was far from it. She hadn't even agreed to go on the quest, but the wizard was taking her to the meeting at a hobbit's home anyway. If Eliza wasn't in a totally different world, she would probably have left Gandalf by now.

"Gandalf, how do you know the dwarves will want me to come?" she asked trailing as fast as her now short legs would carry her.

"They won't Miss Collins, that is why you will leave the talking to me," he replied.

Eliza rolled her eyes at that. "Whatever Gandalf. And stop with the Miss Collins, its Eliza or nothing," she said.

"If you wish," Gandalf said stopping before a round green door. "And her are some of the others," he said nodding towards a bunch of loud, hairy men.

"Gandalf!" said one of the dwarves as they approached. Then noticing Eliza he added, "I don't think I've ever seen a Lady dwarf so far from the mountains before" There were murmurs of agreement among the group.

"Well, now you have," said Eliza

The dwarves just nodded at her answer and started to make there way towards the door and ring the bell way more times than necessary.

A faint voice could be heard inside, but being at the back of the group, Eliza couldn't make out what was being said.

All of a sudden the door jerked open, and all of the dwarves, including Eliza fell to the floor in a heap. "Uh dude," Eliza exclaimed to a dwarf with a funny hat, "Your suffocating me!"

"Sorry there, my Lady," he said standing up and offering a hand. "Bofur at your service," he said and offering a small bow.

"Elizabeth Collins at yours," she said, "But call me Eliza."

Soon all the dwarves introduced themselves and offered there services. Though Eliza soon forgot some of the names. Gloin then turned to Gandalf and asked, "And what is a lady dwarf doing here?"

"All will be explained in time," Gandalf simply answered.

"Thorin won't like this Gandalf," Gloin said.

Gandalf merely ignored Gloin and headed to the Kitchen. _Rude._ All the other dwarves soon followed leaving Eliza and the hobbit alone.

"I'm sorry for all of us coming unannounced," she said to the hobbit.

"Well you're here now," he said, "I'm Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo looked rather stressed. He probably has never had this many guests in his home at once.

"Elizabeth Collins, but call me Eliza," she replied offering Bilbo a small smile which he returned. The sounds of shouts soon made Bilbo head to the Kitchen.

Eliza soon followed behind him. As she reached the kitchen she was shocked about how much food was there, and the dwarves were still bring food out of the pantry, against Bilbo's will.

Two young dwarves approached her. The younger of the two had dark brown hair with brown eyes and a scruff of a beard said, "It seems Gloin was right, brother, there is a lady dwarf here."

His brother had blonde hair and blue eyes with some weird moustache that he braided. "Fili at your service, my lady," he said kissing her hand.

"And Kili, at your service," his Kili said copying his brother's actions.

Eliza was trying her best not to blush. _Don't do it, don't_ _do it_. She blushed. "Elizabeth Collins at yours, but call me Eliza," she stammered out mentally kicking herself.

"Come on Eliza you can sit with us, though you better hurry up before Bombur eats all the food. He said before heading to the table where all the food was laid out.

* * *

Eliza had never had a dinner like the one she just had. The dwarves just ate and ate and ate. She also soon found out that the dwarves lacked in table manners. They threw food at each other and talked with their mouths full. Normally Eliza would have found it disgusting but she actually was enjoying herself.

Fili and Kili were very friendly towards her. Most of the older dwarves simply ignored her. "And that's when I first received my first black eye from Fili," finished Kili proudly. He was telling her the time he cut Fili's hair when they were dwarflings.

"What's wrong with cutting your hair?" She asked Fili.

"We dwarfs pride ourselves in our hair," Fili answered as if it were obvious, "Didn't your parents ever tell you that?" he asked.

Eliza looked away at the mention of her parents. It was a subject that she would rather not talk about. "No, my parents didn't tell me a lot of things," she simply answered.

Sensing he discomfort, Kili quickly changed the topic, "What brings you here Eliza?" he asked.

"I was lost and Gandalf brought me here," she answered. She saw in kid's cartoons, wizards changing people into frogs when they said too much. So she didn't want to take her chances.

"Are you going on the quest with us?" asked Kili who received a elbow from his brother.

"No idea," answered Eliza.

* * *

"Excuse me, that's a doily not a dishcloth!" said an angry Bilbo to Bofur.

"But it's full of holes!"

"It's supposed to look like that it's crochet."

"And a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it" said Bofur

Eliza felt sorry for Bilbo who was frantically running around. All the dwarves were wondering around Bilbo's hobbit hole doing goodness knows what.

Eliza was sitting on an armchair thinking about her world. The one she really missed. Even though her childhood wasn't a happy one, it was her life. Besides her past had made her stronger, more independent.

She had her friends, her job, and well her whole life. And the Valar just had to rip it all away from her. They had chosen her for something she couldn't even do.

"Eliza," said Kili excitedly from the hall, "You might want to see this."

Joining Kili, she saw Fili approach Ori. "Here Ori give it to me," he said taking a plate from Ori who threw it to Kili. The dwarfs from the kitchen started bang the forks and knives together. "Excuse me!" shouted a frantic Bilbo, "That's my mother's West Farthing crockery; it's over a hundred years old! Can you please not do that, you'll blunt them!"

"Ooh did you hear that lads, he said we'll blunt the knives!" Then all of a sudden the dwarves started up a song.

 _Blunt the knives and bend the forks!  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

 _Cut the cloth and trail the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if they are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

Then all the dwarves started laughing at Eliza's and Bilbo's shocked expressions. Till three loud knocks on the door silenced them.

"He is here," said Gandalf solemnly.

And by He, Eliza knew that Grumpy had arrived.

 **So here are the dwarves and Bilbo! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I'll probably have one more chapter before the start of the journey. Please follow, favourite and review because I love know what you think of my story!**


	4. The Meeting

**Chapter 4! This is my longest chapter yet, so happy. Though it took forever to type up. i couldn't get my pic up so hopefully will be up by next chapter, sorry about that.** **Thank you so much for the people who have Favorited and Followed and Reviewed!**

Eliza was starting to become nervous. Not because of the new arrival, but of the worried glances some of the dwarves sent her way.

"Gandalf," said a deep voice once Gandalf had opened the door, "I thought you said this place was easy to find, I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for that mark on the door." He continued on. The owner of that voice was a raven haired dwarf of proud stature.

"Mark! There's no mark on that door it was painted a week ago!" Shouted Bilbo.

"There is a mark, I put it there myself," said Gandalf, "Bilbo, allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakanshield."

At the mention of his name, Thorin crossed his arms over his chest, "So this is the Hobbit. Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked circling Bilbo.

"Excuse me?" asked a confused Bilbo.

"Axe or Sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued on.

"Well, I do have some skills at conkers if you must know," Bilbo replied before quickly adding, "But I fail to see how that's relevant."

"Thought as much," concluded Thorin, "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

Eliza felt herself become angry towards Thorin. He had no right to just come in and embarrass Bilbo like that. She knew that she should have kept her mouth shut, but she couldn't help muttering, "I'm pretty sure he has more to him than you assume."

Thorin's piercing blue eyes met hers. It seemed that Thorin had heard her. _Oops._ Giving Gandalf a glance he said stiffly, "I didn't know that you invited a dwarf lady here."

"Yes, Eliza will be joining on this quest," said Gandalf.

Thorin didn't look to happy at what Gandalf had just told him, "I will not have a lady join on this quest," he said angrily.

"Why not?" asked Gandalf.

"She will slow us down," his grumpy highness replied.

"Excuse me, but I'm perfectly capable on not slowing you down, but that doesn't mean I want to come" Eliza said in defense.

"Thorin, Eliza is from the other world. I wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this," said Gandalf.

Thorin along with the other dwarves looked shocked. "I still don't want a lady joining on this quest."

"Fine by me," added Eliza.

"Thorin, just because Eliza is a lady doen't mean she can't come," Gandalf said irritably.

"Can you fight?" Thorin asked her seeming to already know the answer.

"Nope" she replied popping the 'P'.

"Very well then, Eliza will travel with me, but she will still be coming along," said a determined Gandalf.

Thorin still didn't like the fact that Eliza would be coming but the quest needed Gandalf. "Fine," he said angrily, "But she will not be part of the company,"

"Excellent!" said Gandalf clapping his hands together. "I believe we have some things to discuss" he said heading towards the kitchen with everyone following him.

* * *

As Thorin was eating his stew, Balin asked, "What news from the meeting at Ered Luin? Did they come?"

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms," Thorin answered.

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Asked Dwalin who was beside Thorin, "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin looked disappointed for a moment before saying with a sign, "They will not come. They say that this quest is ours and ours alone."

There was a murmur of disappointment among the group. Eliza thought that they were probably relying on Dain to help them.

"Your going on a quest?" asked Bilbo from behind Gandalf.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have some more light," Said Gandalf to Bilbo whom was now getting a candle.

"Far over to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak," said Gandalf pulling out a map of a mountain. Eliza had never seen such a map before.

"The Lonely Mountain," read out Bilbo looking up at the others. No doubt wondering what they had to do with the mountain.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents and the portents say it's time!" said Gloin's voice amongst the group.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

"What beast?" asked Bilbo.

"Well that would be reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age," answered Bofur who was not being very helpful. "Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals…"

"Yes I know what a dragon is," interrupted Bilbo. The poor hobbit had become very pale, he looked like he was about to throw up. Eliza wasn't doing much better either, a dragon? Like Harry Potter Horntail dragon? Was Gandalf seriously making her go on this quest with a bunch of mental dwarves?

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him the taste of dwarfish iron up his jacksie!" exclaimed a determined looking Ori.

"Sit down." Dori said as he pushed Ori down,though the other dwarves cheered at this.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us," spoke up Balin, "But we number just thirteen and not thirteen of the best nor brightest."

The dwarves started outroar at this, and Eliza honestly thought it was quite funny. Then Fili banged his fist on the table shutting the dwarves up instantly. "We may be few of us, but we're fighters down to the last dwarf!"

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time," Added Kili trying to back his brother up.

"Oh, well, now, I wouldn't say that," said Gandalf clearly looking uncomfortable.

"How many then?" demanded Dori.

"What?"

"How many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!"

Eliza was laughing to herself as all the dwarves started another shouting match. "Oh, Kili, that totally worked," she said to Kili who gave her a sheepish look.

"Shazara" shouted Thorin standing up in some sort of language, and like Fili, the dwarves shut up. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?

Du bukar! Du Bukar!" he shouted with the dwarves who cheered. Eliza had to hand it to him; he really knew how to inspire people.

"You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain," Added the ever so optimistic Balin.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," said Gandalf holding up a key.

"How came you by this?" asked Thorin with amazment.

"It was given to me by your father by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf replied handing the key over to Thorin.

"If there is a key, there must be a door!" said Fili. Eliza rolled her eyes. Dwarves really couldn't get any thicker.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls," said Gandalf

"There's another way in," said an excited Kili.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we're careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." said Gandalf

"That's why we need a burglar," said Ori.

"Hmm." Said Bilbo, "And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" asked Gloin looking at Bilbo along with the other dwarves.

"Am I what?" asked a confused Bilbo.

"He said he's an expert!" exclaimed Oin, Eliza realised that Oin was using a hearing trumpet, one that didn't really work.  
"Me? No! No, No, No! I...I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life," said Bilbo. Eliza thought this was really funny poor Bilbo being tricked by Gandalf into coming. She couldn't believe that she had never watched the movie, but she was never really interested in fantasy.

"And I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material" said Balin.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," agreed Dwalin looking over at Eliza who was mildly offended. Even though Dwalin was right, and she didn't even want to go on this quest, but she hated it when people underestimated her.

The dwarves all started to shout again when Gandalf stood and did some sort of magic to make the room go dark, and shouted, "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is! Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins and I have chosen Elizabeth Collins as well. There's a lot more to both of them than appearances suggest. And they've got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including themselves." Then looking at Thorin he said, "You must trust me on this.

"Very well. We'll do it your way." Said Thorin, "Give him the contract."

"We're off!" said Bofur

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration,  
funeral arrangements, so forth," explained Balin who rose to his feet and handed the contract to Thorin, who handed the contact to a pale looking Bilbo.

"Funeral arrangements?" asked Bilbo as he opened up the contract, a long one at that. Bilbo started to mumble to himself as he read the contract. He'll probably be there all night judging by the size of it.

As he is reading the contract, Thorin leans towards Gandalf and whispers, "I cannot guarantee his safety."

 **"** Understood." Gandalf replied.

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

Gandalf took a moment before answering, "Agreed."

"Total's cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding, one fourteenth of total profit if any." Read out Bilbo to himself, "Seems fair.

"The present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to...lacerations. Evisceration." He read out in a panicky voice, "Incineration?"

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," explained Bofur.

Noticing Bilbo's panicky state Balin asks, "You alright, laddie?"

"Huh? Yeah, I feel a bit faint," he relpied taking a deep breath. Eliza was wondering if he was going to have a panic attack. Though she felt that she was close to throwing up at the thought of facing a dragon.

"Think furnace, with wings." Said Bofur who was definitely not helping matters.

"Shut up, Bofur" she said.

I...I...I need air" Bilbo said. What was Gandalf thinking? Bilbo didn't seem the type to steal from a dragon.  
"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!" Bofur said who ignored Eliza.

"Nope" said Bilbo fainting.

"Great Bofur, you made him feel so much better," said Eliza sarcastically helping Gandalf put Bilbo in an armchair.

"Thank you Eliza, could you just let me talk to Bilbo for a moment?" asked Gandalf.

"Sure, but I hope you know what you're doing." She said leaving Gandalf and heading over to an armchair. Why did the Valar have to chose her? Maybe this was some weird crazy dream. Maybe she'll wake up tomorrow and be in bed.

She didn't realise how long she had been siting there, but all the dwarves had Gathered in the room, with his royal highness at the fireplace. The dwarves all started to hum a slow sad tune.

 _"Far over the Misty_ _Mountains"_ Sung the deep voice of Thorin which was full of remorse.

Eliza could feel herself starting to dose off.

 _"The pines were roaring on the height, the winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees like torches blazed with light."_ Joined in the other dwarves. And that was the last thing she heard before she fell into one of her deep slumbers.


	5. The Start of the Journey

**Hello to all of my lovely readers. Here is Chapter 5. I've been really busy this week with school and so I couldn't post any sooner. Please enjoy this chapter, and thank you again to all those who have Followed, Faved, and Reviewed they really inspire me to write. A special thanks to MutteringsofMadness for all of the kind and helpful reviews. They make me so happy when I read them.**

Eliza gave a yawn as she opened her eyes. Confused as to why Leia's ceiling had become curved overnight, she realised with a start that she was still in Bilbo's hobbit hole.

"So you finally decided to wake up," said Fili from the doorway. "I would hurry up if I were you; Thorin said that we will be leaving soon. Gandalf also told me to give you these more, er, more appropriate clothes," He said handing her a dark green bundle then he quickly disappeared down the hallway.

With a sigh Eliza got changed out of the only things she had left of her world, and into a green tunic and hard-wearing pants. She also braided her hair in a french braid, so that it wouldn't get in the way.

She then decided to go find where Fili and Kili were. "Morning lass," said Bofur as she passed by some of the dwarfs. "Morning," she replied.

Spotting Fili and Kili packing the last of their things onto ponies outside, she made her way over to them. "Please don't tell me that I have to ride one of those." She pleaded. She had ridden only once but she hated it. Her thighs and bottom had been sore the next day, plus she didn't like the pony that she had ridden. The fat chestnut pony that looked grumpy all the time, it actually reminded her a lot of Thorin.

"I would be lying if I said you didn't have to," answered Kili giving her a smirk.

"And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse," Eliza grumbled.

"Why's that lass" asked Gloin. The dwarves, it appeared, had joined them. Most of which were mounting their ponies.

"I hate ponies; they have teeth which they just love to use,"

"I'm not sure what kind of ponies you had from where you came from, but these ones don't do that sort of thing." Said Dwalin.

"We'll just see about that," muttered Eliza.

At that moment Thorin appeared, looking as grumpy as ever. Eliza thought that he could at least try to appear happy, but this _was_ Thorin.

"We move out," he said before mounting a brown pony. "You," he said nodding to me, "Will ride with Kili,"

"I have a name you know," Eliza said crossing her arms over her chest. She knew that she should just keep her big mouth shut, but she couldn't help it.

Thorin merely urged his pony to the front of the group, bluntly ignoring her.

"You know you should just leave uncle alone," said Kili helping her mount a chestnut pony which looked half asleep. "He's very serious about this quest, he would do anything to see it succeed."

"I gathered as much" Eliza trailed off before gasping and turning to look at Kili she exclaimed, "Thorin's your uncle?!"

"Well yes, he's our mother's eldest brother," said Fili joining in on the conversation. The ponies had started to make their way down the dirt road. Many of the hobbits looked up from their gardening to see the dwarves riding ponies past them. Each hobbit gave the dwarves looks of disapproval, but the dwarves just ignored them.

"What?" Eliza said trying to imagine life being related to Thorin, that would be terrible.

"It's not as bad as you think," said Kili, "Thorin is a great uncle. He looked after me and Fili when our Adad did."

Realizing what Kili had just said, she felt sorry for the two young dwarves. She knew what it was like.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said quietly.

Fili and Kili each gave her a small nod in understanding.

"Do you think Bilbo will come?" she asked a few minutes later.

"I think that Bilbo will come," said a confident Kili.

"You want to bet on that laddie?" asked Dwalin from in front of the trio.

"Ten silver that Mr. Boggins will come," said Kili.

"Same for me Nori," added Fili. Soon most the dwarves were betting on whether or not Bilbo would turn up. Thorin and Eliza were the only ones not to bet. Eliza's reason was that she didn't have any money. For Thorin, he was probably one of those people who didn't bet.

Once the dwarves had finished betting they started to sing songs of mountains and gold similar to the one they sung the night before. Eliza had never heard of such songs before they just sounded so, magical.

"Wait!" shouted a voice. Distant at first but then soon coming closer the company stopped to see who it was. "Wait!" Shouted an exhausted looking Bilbo who stopped in front of the company. He was wearing a maroon overcoat and brown pants. His hair was a mess from all the running he had just done. "I signed it!" he said looking very pleased with himself as he handed the contract to Balin.

"Everything appears to be in order," said Balin once he had finished checking it, "Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakanshield."

Eliza cheered along with all the other dwarve, she for one was happy to see the hobbit. Though Thorin was the only one to not look pleased to see the hobbit. "Give him a pony," he ordered urging his pony forward to a walk.

"No, no, no, no, that won't be necessary. Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. Yeah, I...I've done my fair share of walking holidays you know? Even got as far as Frog Morten once." said Bilbo. He then gave a sudden yelp of surprise when Fili lifted him onto a pony called Myrtle.

"Don't worry Bilbo. Your in the same boat as me." said Eliza trying to make the poor hobbit feel better.

"Come on, Nori, pay up!" shouted Oin, eager to get his winnings. He was one of the few that had bet that Bilbo would show up.

Eliza had to duck to avoid the many bags of coins being tossed among the dwarves. Fili and Kili looked very please with their new winnings. She noticed up ahead that Bilbo was asking Gandalf about the betting.

Eliza saw Bilbo sneeze and start to look for what she assumed was a tissue. "Stop! Stop! We have to turn around!" exclaimed Bilbo and for the second time that day the dwarves stopped for Bilbo.

"What on earth is the matter?" asked Gandalf.

"I forgot my handkerchief," answered Bilbo.

"Here use this!" said Bofur ripping a bit of clothe from his shirt and throwing it to Bilbo, who looked disgusted. Eliza gave a chuckle at Bilbo, even she wasn't that proper.

"Move on!" said Thorin continuing down the road threw the forest.

"You'll have to manage without pocket handkerchiefs, and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire. But home is now behind you. The world is ahead." said Gandalf to Bilbo.

Eliza then contented herself with looking at the views around her. The rolling hills of the Shire were now long gone. Instead, it was replaced with trees, the sun's rays dancing on the green leaves making them appear gold, and the occasional small sparkling river. Eliza had to admit that Middle Earth was truly beautiful.

She soon became bored, however, and so was Kili it appeared, for he started to ask her questions regarding her home. "What was your home like Eliza?" he asked gaining the other dwarves' attentions.

"Um, it's very different from here, I lived on the coast," she replied.

"You lived near the sea?" asked Fili, "Were there any mountains there?"

"No though most of the mountains were only about forty miles away,"

"Only forty?!" said Gloin, "That seems pretty far to me lass."

"Not really," she said, "Where I come from we have these machines called cars that can travel forty miles easily within an hour."

"How does a car work?" asked Fili interested. And with that she started to explain how cars worked, which led to batteries and electricity, which then led to technology. Eliza had never had to explain what technology was, everyone just knew. She found it really hard to explain how the internet worked.

"So this Wi-Fi is like magic?" asked an amazed Kili.

"Um, yeah, sort of," she replied her bottom had started to become sore. She was really hoping that they will stop at some place for the night pretty soon. "Hey Kili, when do you think we will stop for the night?" she asked.

Kili just snickered at her question before replying, "Not for another few hours at least. Were you really thinking that we would stop so soon?"

 _Yep. Things totally couldn't get any worse._


	6. A Late Night Talk

**Chapter 6! I know that this isn't part of the movie but I felt like putting this chapter in to further explain things. I might be changing some things in the movie, though I haven't decided yet. I want this to be book/movie fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you again for all the favs, follows and reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Middle Earth, that belongs to Tolkien. I only own Eliza and anything else that pops up that isn't originally for Tolkien's works.**

To Eliza's dismay, the company only stopped once that day to give the horses a drink at on of the rivers. Food had been tossed among the company members during the day.

Eliza had never been so bored in her life. She was usually a content person, but when all you had to do is look at the scenery around you it gets pretty boring. The company were still confused on the functions of a phone. "How can you talk to someone in a box of metal?" asked one dwarf while another exclaimed, "Those cars are hard to believe, but that's just impossible!"

Eliza just rolled her eyes at this. She really wished that she had kept her phone in her pocket instead of leaving it lying on Leia's couch. They might believe her then if she showed them some photos.

As the sun began to set, the company reached a small clearing in the forest. "We will camp her for the night," said Thorin dismounting his pony. The other dwarves dismounted as well. Eliza was pleased to see that it was not just her who was relieved that they had stopped for the night.

"Come on Eliza. You can get off now," said Kili once he had gotten off from behind her. Eliza had been watching the other dwarves dismount as she had absolutely no idea what to do. Okay you can do this. Just swing your leg over the horse's rump. Taking a deep breath she began to remove the stirrups slowly, but then she was confused on which leg she should swing over. She sat there looking like a complete idiot.

"You can't get off, can you?" said Kili looking amused at her situation. "You can just jump off you

"The right," answered Kili. He looked highly entertained with her struggles.

know, I'll catch you."

"I'm fine thanks, could you, um, tell me which leg to swing over?" she asked embarrassed. She wasn't usually in a position like this.

"Alright," she said before swinging her right leg over the pony's rump, though she forgot the part where she shouldn't hit the pony's rump. Her leg hit the horse back and the horse moved forward a few steps in surprise, successfully making Eliza fall off during the process.

Kili and Fili rolled over laughing, the rest of the dwarves boomed with laughter when they noticed as Eliza's current state, lying on her stomach on the ground. Thorin just cast her a disapproving glance. The worst thing was that even Bilbo had managed to dismount easily.

"Yeah very funny guys, ha ha," Eliza said standing up and brushing of the dirt on her pants.

"Fili and Kili, look after the ponies," ordered Thorin thankfully saving her from further embarrassment. Thorin continued to give the other dwarves orders, then at last turning to Eliza and Bilbo and said, "You two gather firewood."

"I thought the whole point people received names was so other people could use them," said Eliza to Bilbo as they started gather sticks suitable for firewood.

"I don't think Thorin exactly wants us here," replied Bilbo. He was picking up the smaller sticks while Eliza grabbed the larger ones.

"I think he made that much obvious," said Eliza, "By the way, what made you change your mind in coming with us?" Eliza had been curious to know why the hobbit had come, when he had made crystal clear that he wasn't going to join the quest.

"It wasn't until everyone had left. I realized then that there was much more to life than Bag End," replied Bilbo. The hobbit was looking at the ground in thought. "Though now that I am here, I'm not sure I made the right choice," he said quietly, "I don't feel like I'm welcome here."

Eliza felt anger bubble up inside her, this was what Thorin wanted. To make Eliza and Bilbo feel unwelcome so that they would leave. "Look, if this is about Thorin being a jerk then don't worry about it," she said then lowering her voice, she added, "I feel the same way though. Everyone here thinks that I'm a dwarf, it's starting to really annoy me."

Bilbo looked up at her confused. "But aren't you?" he asked. "You definitely look like one, and well, um, you sometimes act like one."

"I'm not sure if I should feel complimented or offended right now," Eliza said in a mockingly offended voice. "But I'm not. I'm a human and I stand at the average height of five foot five. So I don't think I'm that short to be considered a dwarf. But the dwarves did turn out to be taller than what I had in mind" They both had gathered enough sticks and they were making their way back to the camp.

Bilbo looked really confused at this. His nose even twitched, it made him look cute. "That's odd, I'm four feet and you only seem to be a few inches taller than me," said Bilbo.

Eliza stopped and looked at the hobbit in horror, very nearly dropping the sticks in the process. There was no way that she could just shrink, and there was no way she wanted to be a dwarf, being considered one was bad enough already. If the Valar really wanted to change her race then they should have at least asked her, but when have they ever asked her about anything?

"Don't worry Eliza, I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems," said Bilbo nervously. "I'm sure it's great to be a dwarf,"

"Yeah right," she snorted. She decided to go ask Kili about it. Dumping her sticks beside the now roaring fire, she made her was to the two young dwarfs laughing over some joke.

"Hey Kili?" she asked, "Why do you think I'm a dwarf?" As soon as she said it, she knew how stupid it sounded. She should have just kept her mouth shut.

"Uh, because you are one?" he said sharing a look with Fili.

"I mean what makes me look so much as a dwarf?" she asked starting to get a tad frustrated.

"Well your short like us and you have bigger bones like all dwarves and-"

"WHAT! I'm SO not fat, I have the perfect weight mister!" she said looking around for a mirror or at least a stream to look at her reflection. She had spent a lot of time at the gym to stay the weight she was, the last thing she wanted was to be fat.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Kili said quickly trying to correct himself, "I just meant that you have the build like dwarves. It's nothing to be ashamed of! Though your a bit hairless for a dwarf but some females are like that."

Nothing to be ashamed of? Yeah right. She's stocky. that's like a dream come true. She though sarcastically. Though she decided to let the matter slide, there was no point acting like a five year old when they were having a tantrum. What was done was done, nothing that she could do.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes. "I was actually wondering if you could teach me archery." she said. This was the other reason why she was there talking to Kili.

Kili sent a worried glance to his brother, which made Eliza confused. What's wrong with teaching her archery? She didn't bite.

"Sorry Eliza but females don't usually fight," said Kili apologetically.

"Why not?" Eliza asked confused.

"Female dwarves are very rare and are well protected," Fili replied. "They usually stay with there families and look after their husbands."

"Well I'm different, and I would like to learn how to fight," she said.

"Which you will not be doing," said Thorin in a commanding tone. He was leaning on a tree trunk smoking his pipe.

"Aye lass, there is no place in the thick of the fight for a female," agreed Dwalin.

"Oh, so what am I supposed to do? Be a damsel in distress?" She said in digust.

"Practically," piped up Kili from behind her.

"Don't worry though, we will all protect you lass." said Balin.

"But what if I'm by myself with an orc? I can't just say 'Hey buddy! I'm a female so you can't kill me. Why don't you come and have a cup of tea instead?.' Yeah, that's totally going to save my life." said Eliza angrily before storming towards Gandalf who was sitting on a log opposite to the dwarves who started to serve out the stew. Sitting down beside him she leaned in and whispered, "Fabulous idea Gandalf! Invite me on this quest to be absolutely useless!"

Gandalf just chuckled in response and accepted a bowl of stew from Bofur, annoying her even more. Eliza accepted a bowl as well from the dwarf, the stew tasted wonderful. She had never had rabbit stew, but it made her realise how hungry she was. She then started to devour the stew hungrily.

* * *

Once the stew was finished Eliza had gotten over her earlier anger and sat listening to Gloin talk about his wife and son, Gimli. "Why isn't Gimli on this quest if he wanted to go?" she asked.

"The lad was too young, would have been to dangerous for him," Gloin answered. "What about your family lass? Wouldn't they be worried about you?"

Eliza didn't reply to Gloin at first she simply stared at the fire embers. She hadn't spoken of her parents to anyone beside Leia and Lexi. "My parents have never cared about me," she said stiffly, " Never have and never will. Even if they could."

The dwarves looked shocked at her answer and started to mumur among themselves. "Night guys," she said not wanting the dwarves to ask any other questions about her childhood. She then lay down and tried to drift off to sleep, which was hard as she felt small stones and tree roots dig into her back, even with the bed roll Gandalf had given her.

The dwarves soon retired for the night as well. Eliza slowly drifted asleep listening to the sound of the dwarves snores.


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the long delay for this chapter. The computer broke down but from now on I will try to update on Friday but no promises. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I also might have gotten some details wrong concerning the First Age so please let me no if there are. Also big thanks to all the people who have followed, Favorited and Reviewed!**

"We will camp here for the night" Thorin said when they had reached a rocky cliff edge. It was early evening and Eliza was exhausted from another long day of riding. The last few days had passed pretty much the same as the first.

Most of the dwarves in the company had come to accept her, even though they still didn't like the fact that she was a female. Thorin and Dwalin mainly acted as if Eliza and Bilbo weren't there. She didn't mind it though, it was better than them throwing insults at her.

Fili and Kili, the youngest two dwarves reminded her a lot of Leia and Lexi. They loved play pranks and tell jokes, though they loved to tell of their home in Ered Luin the most. Eliza could sense that they were very fond of their mother, the way they talked about her.

Among the jokers of the company was Bofur, he and his cousin Bifur were toy makers back at the Blue Mountains. Bofur had explained to Eliza that Bifur had an axe engraved into his skull from a war. Now he could on speak in the dwarfish language, Khuzdul, because of his injury. The dwarves had been beyond shocked to find out that Eliza couldn't understand the language. To them it was more important than reading and writing.

Shy Ori would sometimes ask her questions about things in her world. Out of all of the dwarves, he was the most curious about the place Eliza had come from. Ori always listen to Eliza intently then write it all down in his little notebook. Ori had told her proudly that he was the company's scribe, and that it was his job to write all about the quest.

Ori's older brothers, Dori and Nori, were both completely different from each other. Dori was like a mother hen always fussing over Ori, while Nori was a thief. Nori had assured her that he wasn't going to take anything from the company, not that she owned anything of importance.

Eliza had come to really like Balin. He was very patient and understanding for a dwarf. He tried to get her to see the positive side of riding the ponies. _"It may be uncomfortable at first, but walking would be far worse than this."_

Out of all the members of the company, Eliza had soon become the closest with Bilbo. It probably was because they were both outsiders. In Throin's eyes anyway, and that they both missed their homes. Bilbo loved to talk of the Shire and the hobbits in it, he was also very interested when she told him of Leia and Lexi. Eliza felt sorry for poor Bilbo besides from her he only had the wizard to talk to, Fili and Kili would sometimes talk to him but mostly tease him. One thing she had found out about the dwarves was that they were very thick brained. The dwarves didn't see what Bilbo had given up to help them.

The journey so far had been more peaceful than she expected, it was nice for once to not worry about her job or this and that. The only thing she had to worry about was when they would eat. If the journey stays as peaceful as this, she might actually enjoy it. To her it was like an extra long vacation.

Most of the dwarves had dismounted their ponies and were carrying out the orders Thorin had given them. "Do you still need help dismounting?" asked Fili coming up to her.

"Nah, I'm good," she replied swinging her leg over and dismounting successfully for the first time.

"As seen," said Fili with a small smile.

"Do you need help with the ponies?" she asked. Thorin hadn't given her any jobs to do and she felt like she should help out in some way.

"I've managed so far without any trouble so I'm pretty sure I'll be alright, but thank you anyway," he replied. He took the reins of her pony and led them away from the fire.

Feeling absolutely useless Eliza made her way over to Gandalf who sitting against the rock wall talking to Bilbo. "And what can I do for you Eliza?" Gandalf asked when she had plopped down next to Bilbo.

"I was just wanting to ask you about the person who came to Middle Earth during the First Age." she said. Eliza had been wanting to now of the person Gandalf briefly mentioned.

"Oh, that was Jonathan Rowe. He helped win the War of Wrath in the First Age, the battle in which the Dark Lord Morgoth was overthrown." said Gandalf.

"What happened to him?" asked Eliza. It seemed to her that the Valar only brought people in when a war was soon to happen.

"He was given the choice to either return to his world or stay in Middle Earth," piped up Bilbo. Eliza later found out that the tale of Jonathan Rowe was widely known.

"What did he chose?"

"He choice to stay in Middle Earth. The Valar granted him the lifespan of the Dunedain, he later married Eileen daughter of Elner." said Gandalf

"Oh, so when this quest is over, will I be given that choice?" Eliza asked excitedly.

"Only the Valar knows," said Gandalf in his vague Gandalf-like way.

"Right," Eliza mumbled.

* * *

 _The house was dark like it always was. Six year old Eliza was alone. She had just woken up from a nightmare to find the house empty again. Even at her young age she knew that it wouldn't be good when her mummy and daddy got home. Clutching her worn out teddy bear, she sat up in bed looking out at the stars. Besides her teddy bear, the stars gave her some sort of comfort._

 _All of a sudden there was the sound of a door slamming, signalling her parents return. Eliza felt her body go rigid with fear. She was hoping against hope that her parents would just go to bed._

 _She could hear lots of shouting and thumps. Eliza held on to her bear tighter she wanted to cry but she didn't dare, that would only grab their attention. Next second there was an ear piercing scream and a deafening bang making Eliza cry out in fear._

Eliza shot up shaking. She never usually dreamed of her parents, and here she was still afraid of them. Taking deep breaths to calm herself down, she glanced over at Fili and Kili who were sitting next to the fire.

A piercing scream made Eliza's blood run cold, "What the hell was that?" she hissed.

"Orcs" answered Kili quietly.

"Orcs?" asked Bilbo quickly coming over to the fire. He had been over at Myrtle when Eliza woke up

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." said Fili in a low voice. Eliza began to get nervous looking over her shoulder for any Orcs.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." added Kili.

"I think I get the point," said Eliza she was nervous enough as it was, they didn't have to make her any more scared. Bilbo looked around in fright,and Fili and Kili glanced at each other and began to chuckle. Eliza noticed this and her fear was replaced with anger.

"Why you little..." she began but was cut off by Thorin who had heard what Fili and Kili had said.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" he said.

"We didn't mean anything by it," said Kili.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world," said Thorin walking past them to stand at the cliff's edge. Fili and Kili both looked down in shame at Thorin's words, and Eliza couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

"] "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." said Balin joining the group. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundobad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King."

Eliza shuddered at the thought of Thror being beheaded. Balin continued on with the story. "Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent, wielding nothing by an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, nor song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

"Wow..." Eliza said looking up at Thorin who had turned around to see all of the company looking at him. Eliza began to see Thorin in a new light. Yes, he was moody all the time and maybe a tad arrogant, but he had experienced things she would never have dreamed of.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" asked Bilbo turning back to Balin.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." answered Thorin. Eliza knew that Azog wasn't really dead and neither did Balin or Gandalf.

"Get some sleep, all of you. We rise at first light," Thorin said heading back to his bedroll.

"Nighty night guys," Said Eliza lying back down and closing her eyes.


	8. A Day In The Rain

**Here is chapter 8 to all of my readers. I posted this chapter a day early as I will be very busy tomorrow and won't have the time. Thank you again for all of the follows, favs, and reviews. I really love reading on what you guys think.**

"Why would you want to be in a battle?" asked Bilbo the next day. Eliza decided to ride with him on his pony Myrtle. The hobbit was smaller than Kili which made riding much more comfortable. The two of them were riding at the back of the company, furthest away from Thorin.

"Well, why not?" she replied. She could have went onto explaining the fact that he Durins die, but that would have led to Bilbo believing that she was some sort of Seer.

"You could die, also it would be rather loud," Bilbo replied, "And all the blood…"

Eliza turned around to see the hobbit staring at the ground thoughtfully. She sometimes forgot the fact that Bilbo was brought up in the peace of the Shire. No wars, no dragons, and certainly no orcs.

"I wouldn't be content unless I did see all of that. To be part of a victory or a defeat, to die fighting." She said. "Besides being able to fight with a sword would be awesome."

Bilbo gave her a small smile. "I'm glad that at least one of us sees it that way," he said. The both of them then fell into a comfortable silence. Eliza glanced up at the sky only to notice that rainclouds were forming. "I bet that it's going to rain soon," she sighed.

* * *

"I always knew that here was a reason why I hate the rain," Eliza muttered under her green hood. Bilbo who unfortunately didn't have a cloak sat shivering beside her.

"Here," she said wrapping the cloak around Bilbo's shaking shoulders, "You need it more than I do,"

"Thank you," he said. It had been raining for most of the day, and it had put most, if not all, of the dwarves in a bad mood. Bofur still hadn't quite accepted the fact that he couldn't smoke his pipe while it was raining.

"Mister Gandalf?" spoke up Dori, "Can't you do anything about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard," replied Gandalf.

"Are there any?" asked a curious Bilbo.

"What?" questioned Gandalf.

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, Saraman the White. Then there are the two Blue wizards; you know, I've quite forgotten their names," Gandalf replied.

"And who is the fifth?" asked Bilbo.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard or is he... more like you?" asked Bilbo clearly not realizing that he just offended Gandalf.

"Bilbo!" hissed Eliza to the hobbit, who only turned to her with a confused expression on his face.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world," answered Gandalf defensively.

When the company had finally started to set up camp for the night, they had come to some sort of broken down farmhouse. The place seemed oddly silent, not a single bird was seen or heard. The building appeared to have collapsed recently. Eliza didn't like this place one bit.

After dismounting her pony Eliza helped Bofur unpack the cooking supplies. She had been helping him for the past few days, since Thorin refused to give here any jobs. Even Bilbo received orders, Eliza assumed it was the whole 'You're a female' thing again.

"Thanks lass," said Bofur once they had done and a fire was lit.

"No problem," she replied. She then went over to Bilbo who was struggling to take of the green cloak she had given to him earlier. He looked so cute with his face scrunched up in concentration. "Need help?"

"Please." He replied.

"Here you go," she said once she had undone the clasp.

"Thank you," Bilbo said relieved to have the cloak off. They both then looked up only to see Gandalf stomping angrily away from Thorin.

"Everything alright? Gandalf?" asked Bilbo. The wizard merely stormed past the pair of them.

"Hey, were are you going?" she asked.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," he answered angrily.

"Who's that?" Bilbo asked.

"Myself, Mr Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day," He answered storming past them and mounting his pony. Next moment, the wizard had left.

The dwarves and Bilbo all turned to see Thorin standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. Eliza was annoyed to see that it didn't look like that he cared whether or not the wizard had left.

"Come on Bombur we're hungry," said his grumpy highness putting all the dwarves back into motion.

A few hours had passed since, and there was still no sign of Gandalf. The sun had set long ago and Bofur was serving out the soup his brother had made. Bilbo was starting to get anxious, Eliza could tell because paced around the camp and wrung his hands in his tunic. "Calm down Bilbo, he'll be back," she said in an attempt to calm the poor hobbit.

"He's been a long time," he stated to no one in particular. He had finally stopped his pacing to stand by the fire.

"Who?" asked Bofur. Dwarves could really not have been born any thicker brained.

"Gandalf, doofus," answered Eliza. She was sitting beside Bofur, trying her best to warm her hands over the roaring fire.

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses," exclaimed Bofur as it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads." He said handing Eliza and Bilbo a bowl of soup each to take to Fili and Kili.

"Come on then," she said making her way to the forest where Fili and Kili were. When they reached the brothers, Eliza held out Fili's bowl of soup to him, but he just ignored her. He was looking at the ponies very intently, as did Kili. She knew that they had to watch the ponies, but she didn't think necessary that much.

"What's wrong?" she them.

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies," said Kili, the one to answer her.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem," Fili added.

"We had sixteen," Kili started not looking at her or Bilbo.

"Now there's only fourteen," finished Fili. Eliza peered over Fili's shoulder to look at the ponies. They all seemed to be happily grazing to her, but she didn't know what was happy for a horse.

"Maybe you guys miscounted?" she suggested.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing," Kili said making a point that they had indeed not miscounted.

"Well, that's not good. That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" asked Bilbo.

"Uhh, no," said Fili. He sounded a bit worried about the prospect of telling his uncle. "Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it,"

"Well, uh...look, some-something big uprooted these trees," said Bilbo nervously. Eliza then noticed that there were a few uprooted trees. Talk about being observant.

"That was our thinking," Kili replied.

"Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous," Bilbo continued on beginning to sound nervous.

"I vote that we should tell Thorin," she piped up.

"Hey! There's a light. Over here! Stay down," Pointed out Fili. The four of them quietly ran towards the light. Eliza crouched behind the log not wanting to be seen by whatever big thing was out there, the other three had the same idea as well.

She peered over the ledge to see that the source of light was a fire. She nearly cried out at the sight of two huge, ugly things sitting around the fire for warmth. Never in her life had she seen anything as ugly as them, they left her speechless.

"What are those?" whispered Bilbo.

"Trolls.\," Said Kili in a low voice. He starts to head towards the fire followed by Fili and Eliza. She turned around to see Bilbo grab her bowl of soup that she had abandoned.

"Leave the soup already Bilbo," she hissed to him. They all hid behind a tree trunk when another one of the so called trolls came into view carrying a pony under each arm.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!," exclaimed Bilbo in a whisper, "I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something."

"Yes; you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small," said Kili sounding as if he was a genius with his idea.

"What! Are you crazy! Bilbo can't do that. No offence though, Bilbo," she hissed. Kili was stupid to think that Bilbo should just waltz into the clearing and get the ponies.

"N-n-no-" stuttered the hobbit.

"No I'm not, they'll never see him," said Kili. He still seemed to think that his idea was absolutely brilliant.

"No, no, no..." continued Bilbo.

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you," starting to push Bilbo towards the clearing where the trolls were.

"Yeah, as if three massive trolls that want to eat you are perfectly safe," she hissed sarcastically, "But if Bilbo's going then so am I since they are sooo safe," she sighed defeated.

"Um, I think you should go tell Thorin about the trolls, Eliza," said Fili.

"Nope, I'm going with Bilbo. How about you guys go tell Thorin, since you guys don't want to come," she suggested. FIli and Kili would gladly send Bilbo off to face the trolls but not themselves, not that she could blame them. Those trolls were freaking scary, stupid or not.

"I guess," said Fili hesitantly, "If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl."

"Twice like a barn owl, twice like a brown-once like a brown? Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Bilbo, but by that time the brothers had gone.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Said Eliza leading the way to where the trolls were. "Those things are beyond ugly," she whispered to Bilbo who nodded his head in agreement. They slowly made their way to the pen where the ponies were. The frightened creatures started to neigh loudly at the sight of Eliza and Bilbo.

"Shush," hissed Bilbo to them in an attempt to get them to quiet down. As they began to pull at the ropes, Eliza noticed that the trolls did a good job at knots.

"We need a knife or something to cut this," she whispered.

Bilbo looked around desperately for a knife, spotting one in the troll's pocket. He made a sign at Eliza to stay there, then he quietly crept up behind the troll. He slowly began to ease he knife out. The troll stood up and scratched his bottom making the knife slide back into its pocket.

Bilbo tried again to get the knife but the troll suddenly grabbed him accidently and sneezed all over him. "Argh! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything," shouted the surprised troll. The other trolls lean in to look at Bilbo covered in snot.

"Ew, now that's disgusting," Eliza whispered to herself. Much to her dismay, it caught the attention of the troll Bert. That's what the other trolls called him anyway.

"Here's another one!" he said his arm swooping down and grabbing Eliza.

"What are they?" asked one.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" said the one holding Bilbo. He shook the hobbit, making him fall to the ground.

"What are you two then? Oversized squirrels?" Bert asked Eliza.

"Were ah, um, were-" she started. _Any day would be nice Kili..._

"I'm a burglar- uhh, Hobbit," Interrupted Bilbo. Not doing any better than Eliza.

"A Burgla-Hobbit?" asked one.

"Can we cook `em?" asked another.

"We can try!" said the last troll making a lunge for Bilbo. The agile hobbit manages to dodge his arm, only to be cornered by all three trolls.

"They wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when they're skinned and boned!"

"Perhaps there's more Burglar-Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie," Suggested a troll.

"Then grab him!" shouted Bert.

"It's too quick!"

All of the trolls lunge for the hobbit, trying unsuccessfully to catch him. "Go Burgla' hobbit!" shouted Eliza. She was trying her best to stay calm, but she was failing.

"Come here, you little... Gotcha! Are there any more of you little fellas `iding where you shouldn't?" said a troll. He had managed to catch Bilbo, and he now had him hanging upside down. Eliza was began to wonder what the hell a barn owl sounded like.

"Nope," answered Bilbo as bravely as he could manage.

"He's lying,"

"No I'm not!" Not as bravely now.

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal."

It was then that Kili chose that moment to burst out from behind a bush to slice at bert's legs. "Drop them," Kili said.

"You say what?" Bert asked.

"I said drop them," Kili repeated. Bert and William threw Eliza and Bilbo at Kili, the impact making him topple over. Eliza could hear a cry from the other dwarves as they charged at the trolls.

Eliza quickly stood up trying her best to keep out of the way. Bert made to grab at her, but Fili appeared knocking her over and stabbing at Bert's arm.

"Thanks," she said when Fili had helped her up. "Hey Fili, can I borrow one of your knives?"

Fili looked hesitant, probably not sure whether or not he should give her one. "Look, I would rather have some sort of defence than nothing," she reasoned.

"I guess you could have this at least," Fili said slowly handing her a knife from inside his coat.

"Thanks!" she said excitedly stabbing the nearest troll. She then began to swing the knife at every bit of troll she could see. She could hear a cry of surprise to her left. She glanced over and saw Bilbo being held by two of the trolls.

"Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off," said Bert. Thorin glared at the three trolls for a second before putting down his sword in defeat. The rest of the dwarves and Eliza followed suit.

 _Yeah Kili, it's totally safe._


	9. A Night Spent With Trolls

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Middle Earth. That honour goes to the wonderful J.R.R Tolkien. I only own my OC, Eliza.**

The trolls began to put some of the company in bags while others on a spit over the fire. Eliza, one of the luckier ones, was put into a bag. The bag stunk, like it really stunk. She didn't even want to know what had been put in it before her.

Worst of all she was thrown onto the pile beside Thorin. He spent his time either glaring at her or the trolls. Eliza knew that he blamed her and Bilbo for this, but it wasn't entirely their fault.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly," Said troll number one.

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage," argued Bert. He seemed to be the cook, for he wore a rag that resembled an apron.

Ooh, that does sound quite nice," agreed troll number three.

"Is this really necessary?" shouted one of the dwarves from the pile of sacks. Eliza couldn't help but start to panic. She was going to die, by a troll, and the last thing she will remember seeing is an angry dwarf king's glare. Definitely not her ideal way to die.

Besides Thorin, all the dwarves were shouting insults at the trolls. Eliza guessed that it was their way of hiding their fear. She on the other hand was just glaring at the trolls, she thought that it was pointless wasting her breath shouting insults and threats that would only fall on deaf ears.

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone," said the troll turning the spit.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake," shouted Bilbo. He stood up as fast as he could without falling flat on his face.

"Of course they're making a mistake!" she shouted, "They're eating us! What other mistake is there?"

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" added Dori.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" asked Bofur. The dwarf was doing his best to find some humour in the situation.

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning," Bilbo said as believable as he could, which in fact wasn't very believable at all.

"What about the seasoning?" asked Bert.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up," replied Bilbo. The other dwarves didn't agree with Bilbo at all, most of them were shouting insults at him.

"I knew I stunk Bilbo, but you didn't have to rub it in!" Eliza shouted angrily from among the group. It wasn't like the hobbit smelt any better, she certainly wasn't the only one that hadn't had a bath for more than a week.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" asked a troll.

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk," shouted Bert. He leaned in to hear what Bilbo was going to say.

"Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-" Bilbo stuttered. The hobbit looked stumped on what to say next. _Served him right. Never ever tell a girl that she stunk._

"Yes? Come on."

"It's, uh-" said Bilbo looking around for some ideas.

"Tell us the secret," said Bert.

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is … to skin them first!" answered Bilbo looking pleased with himself. This answer only riled up the dwarves and Eliza even more.

"How dare you Bilbo! The last thing I want is a slow and painful death!" shouted Eliza dramatically. Bilbo turned in her direction and gave her a desperate look. Realisation his her full force on what Bilbo was doing.

 _Oh._ He must be trying to find a way to free them, or maybe spare them some time? Still, couldn't he have come up with anything better than skinning them?

"Tom, get me the filleting knife," ordered Bert. The dwarves were beyond furious with Bilbo now, they were shouting threats at him instead of the trolls.

"If I get you, you little-" threatened Gloin.

"I won't forget that!" added Dwalin from the spit.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all.," argued the troll Bert had called Tom.

"`e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy," agreed the other troll. The troll picked up Bombur and hung him upside down, about to stuff him in his mouth.

"Not-not that one, he-he's infected!" shouted Bilbo in a panic.

"You what?" asked Tom.

"Yeah, He's got worms in his … tubes," said Bilbo actually sounding confident this time. The troll holding Bombur seemed to have believed him, for he threw Bombur back on the pile. Disgust written all over his face.

Eliza considered herself lucky when Bombur hadn't landed on top of her. She could her some of the other dwarves groan and gasp for breath under the sheer weight of Bombur, she most likely would have suffocated.

"In-in fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't," added Bilbo noticing how easily the trolls had believed him.

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" asked Oin disgusted. Bilbo was soon to be officially on all of the dwarves' hate list.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" shouted Kili.

She decided to try to make the dwarves see that Bilbo was trying to save their necks by saying, "Um guys, Bilbo is tr-."

"What are you talking about, laddie?" Gloin rudely interrupted her. The other dwarves added their own insults to the hobbit. " _Fine. If they don't want to listen to me then don't."_ she thought in a huff.

She then turned to Thorin in a final attempt to get these dwarves to understand what Bilbo was doing. "Thorin, Bilbo's sparing us time," she hissed to the dwarf who was currently giving her the iciest glare she had ever seen. Thorin would have been the last person she would have tried to persuade, but giving the current circumstances she had no choice.

The dwarf in question just gave her a confused look in return. "You know, until the sun comes up, then the trolls will be turned to stone," she added desperately.

Thorin's eyes widened in realization, giving her a curt nod, he kicked at the dwarf beside him which happened to be Kili. All the dwarves turned to look at Thorin, confusion written on each of their faces. Their leader gave all of them a pointed look in return. Eliza gave a small chuckle when each of the dwarves finally realised what Bilbo was doing for them, for they all started to backtrack on what they had just said.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm," exclaimed Gloin's booming voice.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" shouted Kili. Eliza rolled her eyes at this one. _Really Kili?_

"We're riddled," said Dori.

"Uh-huh," she hummed. The trolls would have to be really, really stupid believe them.

"I'm riddled," said Ori.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" asked Tom. He probed Bilbo with his massive spoon while he said that.

"Well..." Bilbo trailed off. ' _Yep, they were definitely going to die now. Maybe if Thorin didn't argue with Gandalf, then they wouldn't be in this mess. Talking about the wizard…'_ Eliza thought.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!" said Tom bringing Eliza out of her thoughts.

"Ferret?" asked Bilbo affronted. If they weren't about to be eaten by three hungry trolls, Eliza would have laughed at the nickname.

"Fools?" added Bert.

"The dawn will take you all!" said a familiar voice from the other side of the clearing. She glanced over to see Gandalf standing onto of a huge Bolder. How he was going to save them from three trolls, she had no idea.

"Who's that?" asked Bert.

"No idea," answered Tom.

"Can we eat `im too?"

The next thing that happened caught her completely off guard. Gandalf stuck the bolder he was standing on, somehow making it split in half. Sunlight poured into the clearing blinding Eliza, making her close her eyes shut. All she could her were howls of agony, then all become quiet.

She slowly opened her eyes to see the trolls replaced by three huge stone statues. She began to cheer along with the rest of the company. They were saved, by the wizard, and Bilbo too. She somehow managed to live to see another day.

She looked over to see Thorin smile, a genuine smile. It was the first time she had ever seen him somewhat happy, and she thought that he looked nicer than his normal scowl plastered on his face.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!" shouted Dwalin.

It wasn't until later that morning when all of the company were freed from the spit or sacks. Eliza was happy when she had escaped the horrible stench of the sack, and also to stretch. To have to lie still for that long period of time made it really uncomfortable.

"Even though I know many of the dwarves won't say this, but you're smarter than the whole lot of us put together," she said to the hobbit once he managed to free her from the sack.

The hobbit blushed at her statement before saying, "I didn't really do anything, and it was Gandalf who saved us."

"Yeah right, you keep telling yourself that Bilbo," she replied rolling her eyes at what he had said, "I would have been in a stew with troll snot if it wasn't for you."

"We'll look for the troll cave," ordered Thorin from the opposite end of the clearing. The dwarves immediately followed him and Gandalf.

"And there goes my beauty sleep," muttered Eliza. She stood up quickly and with Bilbo they followed the company, not wanting to be left behind.

It didn't take long for the group to find the cave, Eliza could smell it long before she could see it. The area surrounding the mouth of the cave absolutely stunk, and she thought the sacks were bad. It smelt strongly like something dead was rotting.

Eliza immediately decided to stay outside while a few of the others went to see if there was anything of value in the cave. She thought that if the outside sunk then she knew the inside would be ten times worse.

"Here's you knife back," she said handing the knife Fili had given her earlier back to him. She was standing under a tree with the Durin brothers, the leaves and branches shielding them from the warm morning sun.

"Thank you," he replied. He placed the knife back into the inside of his coat beside a dagger with a leather hilt.

"So Kili," she said to the youngest Durin, "You have the biggest parasites, huh, better make sure to stay away as to not get infected from those mighty big parasites of yours."

"Yeah, well…better than saying I didn't have any than getting skinned alive isn't it," he replied blushing red. Eliza and Fili both burst out laughing at the sight of Kili blushing, he was rarely ever embarrassed. After a moment the young dwarf joined in the laughter.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought the three out of their laughter. Thorin stood in front of them back to his normal frown, Eliza didn't know how long he had stood there but by the looks of it, he didn't look too pleased.

"These are for you," he said gruffly. He handed her to her utter surprise a bow and a quiver of arrows. The bow was very beautifully made, with intricate patterns of leaves and vines carved into the wood. "Kili will show you how to use the bow, and Dwalin will teach you how to use a sword," Thorin continued. It still looked like he didn't want her to learn how to fight which made Eliza even more confused.

"I thought you said that I wasn't allowed to fight," she said not looking at the dwarf in front of her. She fingered the bow gently afraid that Thorin would suddenly change his mind.

"The company can't afford to be distracted by a defenceless female," he replied annoyance clear in his voice. _Wow, what a way to ruin the moment.'_ She thought close to rolling her eyes in front of the king-in-exile.

"Oh, well thanks for the bow," she said as politely as she could. Thorin gave her a curt nod in return, then he made his way over to where Dwalin was leaning against a tree trunk.

Eliza turned around to find Fili and Kili gaping at her in shock. "What?" she asked.

Both dwarfs were speechless still staring from the bow in Eliza's hands to her face. After a few moments of awkward silence Fili answered her question. "Uncle hardly ever changes his mind once he has made a decision. Our mother used to call him a stubborn old ox whenever he wouldn't let her have her way."

"Oh, um, he must think that it's necessary for everyone to have some sort of weapon?" she replied in more of a question. It was the only answer she could come up with, and it did sound reasonable.

"Can I see your bow?" asked Kili. He was the archer of the company, so he was interested to look at the bow his uncle had given Eliza.

"Sure," she said. She handed the bow to Kili who looked at it with interest. He traced his fingers over the leaves and drawstring.

"It's Elvish," he said once he was finished examining it and handed it back to her.

"Is that good?" She had no idea what Elvish was so she assumed that it was a type of wood found in Middle Earth.

"You could say so," Kili answered, "I made my own bow out of yew, the same wood as yours."

"Oh, okay?" she replied. At that moment there was a sudden loud rustle behind some bushes, and all the dwarves quickly armed themselves all who were grumpy and tired. Eliza really hoped that it wasn't anymore hungry trolls that could be out during the day.

 **So Eliza is going to learn how to use a bow and sword! The reason why Thorin only gave her a bow and not a sword as well is because Eliza had requested to learn archery. Though Thorin thinks that if she was to fight, she would have to learn how to use a sword as well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know what you think. I really enjoy reading all the reviews and I appreciate all the new Follows and Favourites. You guys are amazing!**


	10. Wargs and Orcs

**The reason why I've posted this chapter early is because I have internet again for another two weeks as I'm going on a holiday to a place where there's no internet. I hope you all like this chapter anyway, and please let me know on what you think. And thanks again for all those new followers!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything concerning Middle Earth that honour belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I only own my OC, Eliza.**

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" shouted a man bursting into the clearing on a sleigh pulled by, wait rabbits? Cute, fluffy looking rabbits that were as high as Eliza's chest. The man himself just looked plain weird. He was shorter than Gandalf but not as short as the dwarves, he also had what looked like bird poop on his face.

Eliza leaned towards Fili and whispered, "This guy has worse hygiene problems than the whole lot of you, and that's saying something." Fili gave a smile in response.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown," sighed Gandalf letting down his guard. The rest of the company soon did the same realizing that Radagast was no threat, not that he looked threating or anything of that sort.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." replied the obviously distressed wizard.

"Yes?"

Radagast opened his mouth as if to speak, but he then shut it. He stood there gaping, looking like a fish out of water. "Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue." He replied exasperated. He reopened his mouth to make a point of it.

"Oh wait, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old stick insect!" he says when Gandalf pulls a stick insect from Radagast's mouth.

"Ew, now that's just gross," Eliza said gaged up her nose in disgust. She had never been an insect person, but putting an insect in your mouth? Eliza shuddered at the thought. The other dwarves and Bilbo appeared to agree with her as well, for they all looked away at the wizard with the same face expressions.

Gandalf soon led Radagast away so as to speak with the wizard privately, for whatever reason the brown wizard was here for. The rest of the company just stood about the small clearing talking in small groups.

"So, what did you guys think of my _amazing_ swordsmanship skills against the trolls?" Eliza asked Fili and Kili in a mock boastful voice.

"I was mainly trying to not have my head chopped off by that knife you were swinging around like a mad woman," Kili replied with a smirk.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad!" she shot back , "At least I didn't kill myself. Imagine dying from accidental suicide," she added as an afterthought.

"With you learning how to wield a sword, it's highly possible," Fili said. Eliza glared at both of them, her scowl soon replaced with a smile and a small chuckle.

A howl close by made Eliza jump all laughter gone. She started to glance around herself with worry, she was nervous aroiund dogs, and that included wolves. She stopped liking dogs, ever since her neighbours' greyhound sunk its' teeth into her little eight year old leg. "Is that a wolf's howl?" she whispered only to be repeated by Bilbo

"Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?" he asked looking on edge.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur said the only one to reply to him. The others all had their weapons in hand looking for any sign of the beast. Eliza had her bow out, though with her experience with the weapon, it would be absolutely no use to even attempt shooting. It amazed her how quickly the mood had changed drastically from peaceful to tense.

Eliza's sharp eyes soon catch sight of a wolf-like creature from behind a nearby bush. "What's that?" she shouted pointing to the beast. The creature soon makes itself known as it leaped into the midst of the Company. Hearing Eliza's shout, Thorin quickly turned and killed the beast.

Another of the wolf-like creatures immediately appeared and attacked from the other side of the clearing. With Kili's quick reflexes, he had managed to shot it within the time it took Eliza to blink, managing to make the beast stumble. Dwalin was the one to finish it off with one blow of his axe.

"Warg Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Shouted Thorin.

"Wargs? Are they called Wargs?" asked Eliza going slightly off topic.

"Orc pack?" added a confused Bilbo.

The company were all looking somewhat nervous now, with all their weapons loaded. Even Gandalf looked worried, and that's definitely saying something- she had never seen Gandalf looking anywhere close to worried.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" The grey wizard asked Thorin.

"No one," Thorin replied glancing over at Eliza. She was the only other stranger besides Bilbo they had told of the quest. But he knew, like the rest of them, that she hadn't left the company at all during their travels.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf repeated becoming a tad angry, but he was most likely nervous like the rest of them.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" asked Thorin.

"You are being hunted." Stated Gandalf bluntly. No beating around the bush there.

"We have to get out of here," stated Dwalin.

"Just what we were all thinking right now," added Eliza. They had to go now, not waste time talking. Run now, talk later.

"We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted." Exclaimed Ori in full out panic mode. _Great, first trolls, now this._

"I'll draw them off," Suggested Radagast. Speaking for the first time since the Wargs had made themselves known.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you," Explained Gandalf as if he was talking to a child. There was a thin line between brave and foolish, but this wizard was just crazy.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try," replied Radagast sounding even more mad than Eliza had assumed him to be. Couldn't he understand that rabbits weren't the fastest of creatures?

"I believe that we have no choice," Gandalf sighed. He looked a bit annoyed, but Eliza guessed it was because he was the one who couldn't think of any better idea.

Without a moment's hesitation, the Radagast mounted his sleigh and took off bursting out of the forest and onto the plain. The dwarves quickly gathered the last of their supplies and readied themselves at the edge of the forest for the run.

"Um, does anyone realise that we are risking our lives with this wizard and a bunch of rabbits?" Eliza spoke up to the dwarves. No one bothered to answer her, the company were waiting for Gandalf's signal to start running.

"How far will we be running then?" Eliza mumbled to no one in particular. She hated long distance running, she was good at sprinting, but endurance? No way.

"As long as we need to," said, surprisingly, Thorin from behind her. Turning to look at him her green eyes locked with his piercing blue ones. He looked stressed and worn out with the news of an Orc pack not far from them, and Eliza knew at that moment that he felt responsible for the company.

"Oh," was all she mumbled in return.

"Come on!" shouted Gandalf starting to lead them onto the rocky plain. Eliza spotted Radagast far into the distance, with Wargs and Orcs on his tail.

The company all moved forward, faster than Eliza expected they would, and she found herself near the back with Bilbo. The poor hobbit's cheeks were red from running, and he was panting heavily, much like Eliza was.

Every now and then they would have to hide behind some massive boulders, as Radagast and the Orcs passed by. Eliza was somewhat thankful for the short stops, so she could at least have the chance to catch her breath.

"Stay together," Said Gandalf from the front of the line.

And so, that was how Eliza found herself passing by a plain that resembled a lot like the New Zealand countryside. Run, stop, catch your breath, keep running, stop, get a stitch, and stop again.

At one point, one of the orc scouts and his warg separated themselves from the rest of the pack and jumped onto the rock the company were hiding under, sniffing for their scent.

Eliza closed her eyes at that point and rested her head against the bolder, her sides were heaving, and sweat was trailing down the sides of her face. Her mind was clouded and all she wanted to do was go to sleep.

She then felt Kili's arm, which had been against her, move suddenly. She cracked her eyes open in time to see Kili shoot the warg above them making it and the scout fall down from the rock and land right in front of the group, shrieking and squealing while doing so.

Dwalin and Thorin both finished the foul things off. Unfortunately all the noise had gained the other orcs' attention. It had made them realise where the company were hiding.

"Move. Run!" shouted Gandalf. Eliza groaned at the thought of taking another step, but she forced herself to keep on running. Her tired feet started to stumble over small stones, she felt Fili grab her arm to help her back up. It felt like they had been running for miles after that, according to Eliza anyway, until she spotted another orc.

"Oh no," she muttered.

"There they are!" shouted Gloin spotting two other wargs catching up at the left.

"This way! Quickly!" shouted Gandalf running even faster if it were possible.

"I think I'm going as fast as I can," she puffed out. Her statement falling onto deaf ears.

"There's more coming!" shouted Kili a few minutes later. The Orcs had surrounded them from all sides.

"We're going to die. By gigantic dogs no less," Eliza whispered to herself. She was getting scared now that they had stopped running. The danger of the situation had just hit her.

"Kili! Shoot them!" shouted Thorin desperately. Immediately after Thorins order Kili started to shot the wargs, but even at the speed he was going it wasn't enough.

Eliza wanted desperately to help, but the only time she had ever picked up a bow was at a summer camp, and she had only hit the target five times out of fifteen shots. She was practically hopeless.

"We're surrounded!" shouted Fili.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili yelled over his shoulder. Eliza had been in such a panic that she hadn't notice the grey wizard leave them. She started to quickly glance around the wizard to see that he was nowhere in sight.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin accused.

"He wouldn't do that. Would he?" she asked. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her behind the circle of dwarves with their weapons drawn. She later found out that it had been Dwalin.

"Hold your ground!" shouted Thorin in a commanding voice. This was it, they were going to be dog food in a matter of seconds. She scrunched her eyes shut, not wanting to see the face of her attacker.

"This way, you fools!" shouted the unmistakable voice of Gandalf. Eliza could have cried out with relief at the sight of the wizard standing up in a hole, not minding the fact that he had called her a fool.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go!" urged Thorin. He stood at the front of the hole keeping an eye out for any wargs that came to close. Eliza fell down the hole after Bilbo too relieved to care that Bofur had once again fallen on top of her.

"Kili! Run!" yelled Thorin from above. A few minutes later both Thorin and Kili joined the company in the cave.

"There you go lass," said Bofur helping her up from atop of Bilbo. The cave they were in was small, the company having just enough room to move about in. The walls were of sandy rock, the same colour as all of the boulders up on the plain. There was also a narrow pathway to the right that led away from the cave mouth.

Eliza was surprised to see that none of the dwarves looked tired, it kinda made her embarrassed how unfit she was. Her light brown hair had fallen out of the braid she put in earlier and was now damp with sweat.

A horn could be heard above them, followed by shouts and howling from the wargs. An orc body tumbled unexpectedly into the hole where the company was. Eliza and Bofur had to quickly move out of the way, so that they wouldn't get knocked off their feet again.

The orc appeared to be dead as it hadn't moved since it had fallen, though also because it had a long arrow protruding from his head. Thorin plucked out the arrow to examine it, but with one look he threw it away with disgust. "Elves," he spat out.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads," spoke up Dwalin, "Do we follow it or not?"

"It's either follow it or stay here with this rotting orc," Eliza replied.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf added. That was all the dwarves needed to hear, because the all started to make their way down the narrow pathway, all in a single line. Eliza followed Ori in the middle of the group, and to her luck in front of Bombur.

The pathway turned out to be two tall cliffs close together, so close that Eliza was able to hold onto both sides for support. If she fell over now and knocked Ori over, it would be a domino effect.

Her once near new boots, now looked like she had owned them for years, not for a few weeks. Her green tunic now looked greeny-brown from all the dirt and rain. And her pants? Well, you could say that they had definitely seen better days.

The confining path ended and revealed a valley with beautiful buildings, and a sparkling waterfall in the distance. The air felt soothing and somewhat magical. The sight took Eliza's breath away, though if the dwarves weren't grumbling in the background, she would have enjoyed it a lot better.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name," Gandalf's voice was clear, even above the dwarves loud muttering.

"Rivendell," Bilbo sighed from beside Eliza in a contented sort of way. Eliza decided that if Bilbo was happy to be here then so was she, maybe now she could get her peaceful sleep.


	11. Entering Rivendell

**I'm sorry it took me a long time to update but I wasn't very happy with this chapter and kept rewriting it. I hope you all like this chapter, and thank you again to all those new followers and favourites!**

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy," Thorin accused. He strode over to Gandalf and stood before him with his arms crossed over his chest. He, like most of the other dwarves looked annoyed at the prospect of entering Rivendell.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself," was Gandalf's calm reply.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us," Thorin quickly retorted.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me," Gandalf replied.

Eliza couldn't see which way this conversation was going but all she wanted to do was to go to the down to the valley whether the dwarves were going or not.

"If Thorin still refuses Gandalf, will you still go down to Rivendell?" she whispered to Bilbo.

Eliza knew what his answer would be when the hobbit cast a look of longing towards Rivendell over his shoulder. Turning back round he whispered back, "I don't think any of us have a choice, we will all be going to Rivendell no matter what Thorin says."

"Fine we will do it your way," Thorin reluctantly said. Gandalf appeared pleased with himself as he started to lead the way down the narrow pathway. Eliza was the first one to follow, falling into place behind the wizard with Bilbo close behind.

Eliza became uneasy as the company continued to make their way down to the valley. The pathway was cut away at one side, creating a huge drop to the ground far below. She soon became occupied on not falling off the side of rocky slope.

It took longer than Eliza anticipated to reach the safe ground, they then walked over an even narrower bridge with a larger distance to the glistening water below.

Eliza wasn't usually afraid of heights, but that was when there was some sort of support to make sure there was absolutely no way she could topple off the edge. This bridge had no railings whatsoever unless they were invisible, but that was very unlikely. Whoever built this place definitely didn't have had any safety precautions in mind.

Once they finally reached Rivendell, Eliza looked about in wonder. She had never seen a place this beautiful, the sandy coloured bricks appeared to glow along with the two statues of elves.

The dwarves glanced about them cautiously, as if waiting from someone to jump out and strike them. She was almost tempted to jump out and scare frightened looking Ori.

Gandalf stopped in front of her abruptly nearly causing her to walk into his back. Eliza stopped next Bilbo, who was looking at everything in awe.

Amid her gazing of the architecture, Eliza caught sight of a tall person slowly and gracefully gliding down a flight of stairs. As he came closer, she noticed how like the buildings, this person also looked pretty.

Even though she could tell he was a male, he just looked so…pretty, it was the only word she could describe him with. He had smooth, pale skin, and high cheekbones with long, dark brown hair that hung gracefully over his shoulders. Everything about him looked perfect, with nothing out of place.

"He's so pretty!" she gushed. It wasn't until she heard a snort close behind her did she realise that Dwalin and Thorin had heard her. She could practically feel her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Mithrandir," addressed the dark haired Elf.

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf greeted. Gandalf approached the Lindir and talked quietly so that none of the company could hear.

Moments later a blast of a horn could be heard causing Eliza to jump, she swung around to see a dozen or so elves on their horses gallop towards them with no intention on slowing down.

"Hold Ranks," she heard Thorin yell. She didn't realise that she was in the middle of a circle of dwarves, until Ori stepped on her foot. Hard.

The dwarves all had their weapons drawn, some with axes and others with swords. Kili had his bow aimed at the galloping riders.

"Are they going to stop?" she asked to no one in particular. If they didn't they would all be trampled, well everyone except Gandalf and that elf called Lindir.

Fortunately, and Eliza meant fortunately, the riders slowed their mounts to a trot, circling the company, and eventually slowing to a stop. These horses towered over Eliza making her feel even shorter than she had already assumed.

"Gandalf," one of the elves addressed. Eliza assumed him to be the leader for he wore a circlet on his dark brown hair.

"Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?" Gandalf greeted in some language Eliza couldn't understand. It wasn't like any of the languages from her world.

"What the hell is he saying?" she hissed to Dwalin. Only to receive a grunt in response, signalling that he and the rest of the dwarves couldn't make out what was being said either.

"Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui," Lord Elrond replied. He dismounted his black mount and gave Gandalf a small hug in welcome.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near," Elrond said, thankfully in proper English. He then held up a crudely made sword Eliza had seen in many of the orcs's hands.

"Ah, that may have been us," Gandalf replied casually. It was then when Thorin decided to make himself known by taking a step forward. With one glance from Lord Elrond, the Elf Lord managed to recognise him for he said, "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin bluntly replied. He had his arms crossed over his chest in a defensive stance and Eliza could tell that he was attempting to make himself taller.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain," The Elf Lord replied.

Eliza was trying her best to see over the back of Dwalin and Kili, which in fact wasn't turning out to be very successful. Thankfully both Elrond and Gandalf were a good bit taller than all of the dwarves so Eliza still managed to see their shoulders and heads. She was also very hungry and tired, but mainly hungry and all this formalities wasn't helping her empty stomach.

"Indeed; he made no mention of you," Thorin said, his voice full of disdain. Eliza's mouth slacked open in shock, now Thorin was just being plain rude.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered to herself. Eliza had to do something or else she would be sleeping on tree roots again tonight. There was _no_ way that was going to happen unless she could help it.

"Um, excuse me, Lord Elrond," she spoke up walking past the rest of the company to stand slightly in front of Thorin. "Me and my…friends have been traveling from the Shire and we would very gladly appreciate it if we could stay here in Rivendell for a few days. If that would be alright of course," she addressed to Elrond. She could practically feel the glares on her back.

Lord Elrond gave her a long look before addressing the Elves around him, "Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin."

Eliza wasn't sure if that was his way of saying welcome, or ordering the riders to chase them out of the valley. She for one was hoping for the former.

"What is he saying? Does he offer the lass insult?" Gloin's booming voice asked angrily. All the dwarves held up there weapons threateningly, each ready to strike if necessary. Eliza was a tad flattered for their protectiveness, but them threatening the elves wasn't helping matters either.

Lord Elrond had an amused smile on his face at the company's reaction. Gandalf was the one to answer for he said exasperatedly, "No, master Gloin, he's offering you food."

The dwarves all huddled together and discussed on what to do. Bilbo had already made a decision because he quickly walked over and stood beside Gandalf without any of the dwarves noticing.

"What should we do?" asked Bofur.

"I don't trust them, they will poison the food or something," Gloin said.

"Yes, that sounds like something they would do," agreed Dori.

"How would you know Dori? Have you eaten with elves before?" Nori asked.

"No!" Dori indignantly.

"Guys, this _is_ food we are talking about," said Eliza.

"I don't trust them, food or not," Dwalin objected.

"You can't be serious?!" Eliza groaned. Here was a bunch of dwarves about to decide to not accept the food on offer. Food was the only thing Eliza learned that dwarves liked better than showing off their weapons and boasting about how many scars they had.

"I think we should accept," Kili added. Receiving many icy glares he quickly added, "Anything's better than having to eat stew again."

"Oi!" said Bombur's offended voice.

"He's right you know, we shouldn't use up all of our supplies," Fill agreed.

"Then I believe we might as well accept," Gloin sighed. Turning back to Lord Elrond he said, "Ah well, in that case, lead on."

"Awesome!" Eliza exclaimed. The company gave her a confused looked at her antics, she just gave them a small shrug in return.

 **I wanted to change some things in this chapter but I decided to wait until at least next chapter before I did anything. I know that in the movie the company doesn't stay in Rivendell for very long but I'm planning on lengthening their stay and having at least three chapters on the company's stay in Rivendell. A lot of things are going to happen in the next few chapters.**

 **As always please follow, favourite and review. I love knowing on what you think whether good or bad.**


End file.
